fallen angel
by the twilight saga forever
Summary: bella is going to escape heaven when she does she meets edward an ordinary teenage boy! WARNING! there are no vampires in this only bella the angel but edward does not no that shes an angel and if i get enough reviews i may change this from a one-shot to something more :)
1. Chapter 1

It all started the day that I ran away from heaven or should I say jumped out of heaven. Since I was six I've always wondered what the forbidden land was like. Whenever I would ask my mother she would say it was just like the underworld (what the humans call hell) but whenever I would sneak into the snowball that was beside my bed, which shows what's happening in the forbidden land it looked so amazing people having to go through their own problems and death and things looked hard but it looked amazing as well. The elder ones guards took my snow globe off of me when I was fourteen because they said it was a distraction and that I should get back to training on being a maid. The humans think that heaven is a place of peace and happiness where people get to do what they want but heaven is more like the humans definition of mild hell. The men here where to become the body guards of the elders and fight to keep the constant invasion of the newly dead or Lucifer the humans I think call him the devil.

The women were either to be their maid's well that's a nice word for it we basically become their slaves we are married off to who the elders choice no matter who it is we don't get a say but on very rare occasions the men might choice but again its very rare. There are three cities in heaven. There is Lutessa saint marsh, Lutessa is the name of god's first female child in heaven. Demetrison lord ale, Demetrison was the first elder, and Zafreana Maidriana, who was the elder's first wife.

The elders have never been actually seen they use their guards to do things for them they are the second level of lord ship. God is the owner of everything they make a new law but before they can make it an official law they have to get it accepted by god they cannot argue by his word. No one not even the elders have seen god some people are starting to believe that he may not be real and to be honest I'm not sure if he's real either.

It was last year on my sixteenth birthday party that I decided that I was going to start planning on how to leave home, I had no idea how to get out of heaven all I knew was that it was possible. I would miss my parents and my best friend Caleb but I had to get out of here. I hated it I had been training to be a slave since I was twelve years old and I didn't want to be a slave I wanted to be like a human to get up and go to a school I think they call it where I could talk to people and learn things like mathematics and English instead of learning how to clean a kitchen perfectly. I wanted to be able to choose who I wanted to marry and what I wanted my future job to be. I was going to become a human!

For months and months I searched for an escape and then four months ago before my seventeenth birthday I found one. My mum had just called saying that she was going to be busy and couldn't pick me up so I had to walk I was walking home it started to get dark and I couldn't see clearly. But I kept walking when I looked at my watch I could just make out the numbers on it; it said ten thirty I must have been walking really slowly because it was past curfew. The elders put up a curfew for everyone it said that everyone with no acceptations must be in bed at ten o'clock on the dot. No one new why but they had to follow the law I started to panic and pick up my past when I saw a dim light. As I got closer I realised that it was coming from the chapel were everyone had to get married in. as I peered through the window I saw 5 people that I had never seen in my life. You could see that they were wearing black clocks that all had hoods on them. They were circled around a bright light that looked like one of the bluest blues I had ever seen. The people were talking to each other and I had to strain to hear:

"_Why do we have to go to the forbidden land?"_ "_because the humans are starting to build a teleporter and from what I have seen it looks like they might get it working and we must never let them build one" but to go down there we have to open a rip to their side of the universe and the humans are getting smart they may not have realise the other times that we've been opening it but they may start realizing" they won't god has said that it will be fine and we must believe him" fine who shall be going because only one person can go in and no one else can go in for another two months" yes I know that I will go."_

I gasped as I realised that this was my way out I could go through earth through this portal. And live forever on earth I smiled but then realised that the chapel is always locked and that the only people that get to go in there is the priest and people who are getting married. I frowned how am I going to do this? And then I realised that I would just have to get engaged and then jump in because the wife always gets to go into the chapel alone for a few hours to sort out decorations and things. Yay this is my chance! As I turned back to the five men in the chapel I saw one of the men as he stepped into the teleport and then vanished as soon as he vanished there was a light and then the blue started fading and then suddenly there was an object on top of the portal but the men hadn't put it there it had moved there like magic. So it must seal as soon as you go through I thought to myself. I looked at my clock it was ten fifty I started running home when I got there everyone was asleep so I went straight to bed.

One month before my seventeenth birthday when I was at home doing what I always do after training since that night at the chapel which is plan exactly what I was going to do on earth when I finally got out of here I got a knock at my bedroom door I tucked my book under my pillow and went to answer the door I expected it to be my mum but it was a tall man in a black suit. I instantly realised who it was and my eyes got wide it was one of the elders body guards he smiled at me with a smile that didn't really seem truthful. "may I speak to you outside for a moment miss shadow I nodded my head and said yes he led me outside and there was a boy outside that did looked pleased at what he saw he winked and me and I felt revolted he had dark skin and brown eyes with almost black hair he was tall and had a big nose that looked like it had been squished he also had fat lips and way big abs. major yuk! As we got closer to him he smirked and I felt like vomiting, when I looked over to the guard he chuckled quietly. As we all came to a stop the guard stood next to the other man and looked at me and said "the elders have informed me to tell you that they have arranged your wedding and that you are to be married in 1 week to this man Jacob Blackson." I stood there shocked as I took his words. I was about to scream in horror until I realised that this was my chance I could leave. So instead of screaming in horror I screamed in delight and when I finally calmed down I looked at the two men standing in front of me who were standing there frozen I shock. I held back a laugh. The guard nodded and said alright then I will organise and in five days you can go to the chapel to organise the decorations. I nodded and he left me and Jacob chatted for what seemed like forever and I thought I was going to die he kept talking about how good he was and he kept saying that he was going to win everything and that he was going to be the warrior ever because as soon as the enemy looked at him they would fall in love with his abbs and his perfect eyes but cower away in fear at the same time because of how strong I am. I was literally going to vomit I could not stand this finally he said that he had to go and as he walked away I felt relieved finally the torture was over but then he ran back and grabbed my left hand so hard that it felt like it was going to break and he shoved an ugly silver ring on my finger it looked so fake and I felt so sick just looking at it. I looked up at him and he smirked and said I made it out of one of those fake ear stretches. I almost vomited right there and then. He turned said "goodbye" and ran away. I walked inside half feeling like killing myself and half totally excited.

Five days later I had the wedding dress and it was a beautiful white dress that reached my ankles I was going to wear my white ballet flats because I could not wear high heels not that it mattered anyway because I was so not getting married today was the day that I finally got out of heaven. I packed a small backpack. In my backpack were some small things about six pairs of clothes squished in as little space as I could. Money, money on heaven is the same as on the forbidden land ever since I was six I would get pocket money from my mum and extra money from working around the house but when I got to the age of twelve my father gave me ten thousand dollars for my birthday you might think it's a lot of money but my family is quite rich. I went into the tiny volt that my mum had I got out about one million dollars I felt bad but in that volt my mum had one hundred million dollars so I didn't feel bad for long. I had no idea how expensive things were out there so I had to be prepared. I also got, a photo of me my mum and my dad, hair brush iPhone twenty out there I was pretty sure that it was also 2012 but I think that they only have up to the iPhone 4 so I better be careful not to show to many humans my iPhone. I had my shampoo, a bottle of h2o a note pad and pencils and my diary. I then went to the chapel. When I was about to walk in one of the elders guards came up to me and said you have as long as you want in there when you are done come out and lock the door and go back to your house where I will be waiting. I nodded and he smiled and left. I walked inside and went to where I saw the men but then turned around and quickly closed the blinds and went back but were I had saw the portal so I wrapped my hands around the table and tried to move it to the right it was heavy but I got it out of the way. I then moved the mat that was there and then I saw it but it wasn't glowing it was concrete like the rest of the floor except there was writing carved into it was a circle also carved around it. I tried to read the writing but it wasn't in English it looked like ancient Greek. I felt like screaming I was so frustrated. But before I screamed in anger I realised that there was a translator on my iPhone. I smiled, knelt down on the ground and put my bag in front of me it took me only a few seconds to find what I was looking for I grabbed the iPhone and went into translator I translated the writing from English to Greek and it said "to open the portal you must move your finger anti clockwise around the carved circle. I smiled put my iPhone away and put my bag back on my back and traced my finger around the circle anti clockwise and then suddenly there was a bright light I put my hand in front of my eyes and moved back once the light slightly faded I slowly pulled my hand away from my eyes and put it beside me when I looked down the portal was open. It looked like different shades of blue and some maybe even purple they were slowly moving around clockwise and anti-clockwise it looked so deep I couldn't see an end to it looked like never ending tunnel. I suddenly felt slightly scared. But I brushed it away and took deep breaths trying to calm down my nerves and get ready to jump. I decided to count to three. I took a deep breath and whispered one…. Two….THREE and I jumped I then realised that I couldn't see anything but quickly realised that my eyes were closed when I opened them everything was quiet I felt like I was suspended in air it didn't feel like I was moving but I soon realised I was when everything was whooshing past me in blurs. The blues were turning to purples, the purples to reds, oranges, pinks, yellows, and then to white. I looked down and I saw a big black hole and then I fell through it and started to fall really fast. But I seemed to be slowing down I looked behind me to see what it was and then I saw something that shocked me to the core. I had wings they weren't huge but they were still big. I didn't understand the wings looked like butterfly wings but a pure white and they had pointy ends. They were beautiful but still how I can have wings that was just something that the humans made up we don't really have wings. I was trying to figure it out in my head but then I realised that I wasn't going to figure it out so I just let it go. Then I saw a bright light over my body and I looked down and then it was so bright that I squeezed when the light was gone I opened my eyes and looked down what I saw made me gasp I was in a beautiful white dress it flowed beautifully down to my feet, they were several layers of thin white satin that shined perfectly but the top layer was a beautiful lace that was a very thin white. The top half of the dress was a slight v shape but it didn't show too much cleavage. The sleeves were very short they only just passed my shoulder and they were the thin white lace as well. The front layers of the lace got shorter whilst the back layers were just long. My hair had gotten browner and longer my hair flowed beautifully down to the middle of my back, and I realised that my backpack was just below me it was going to hit the ground first. And as I realised that I also saw that my new wings hadn't slowed me down enough yet and I was still going to hit the ground pretty hard. Below me was a small clearing with what looked like a forest around it in this small clearing there was what looked like daisy but they weren't as big as what were in heaven outs could get as big as my fist sometimes bigger there was also other flowers purple and pink. I was frantically trying to slow down but it wasn't working. I felt a small pain to the whole left side of my body and then everything went black.

Someone was yelling in my ear saying "wakeup, wakeup ow please be alive" I slowly blinked and saw something blurry in front of me slowly my vision cleared and I saw one of the most beautiful face I have ever seen. He had beautiful greeny grey eyes, thin medium sized lips, in my opinion perfect nose, messy brown hair, long eyelashes and thick but not too thick eyebrows he was only slightly pale. His face looked panicked but I smiled a reassuring smile and said I'm okay. He let out a breath and smiled I almost went into complete happiness his breath smelt so good like fresh strawberries. I sat up. But then remembered my wings my eyes widened and I quickly looked behind me and realised that they were gone. I smiled to myself and turned back to the man, he had a look of confusion on his face and I blushed not able to answer. He then looked like he was scolding himself and he smiled and said forgive me my name is Damon, Damon hale. He stuck out his hand and I smiled and shook it. And said Selena, Selena shadow. He smiled and said that's a beautiful name I again blushed. He stood up and offered his hand I took it and he helps me up. Once I was standing I brushed down my clothes and looked down they were still perfectly white now a mark on them. When I looked up he was looked at me with curiosity and something else that I couldn't pin point in his eyes. He then said "how did you get out here" I stood there frozen thinking of what to say and I simply said in a quiet voice I don't really remember. He nodded and I said "how did you find me?" he blushed and said I usually come out here to clear my mind I found it whilst hiking and decided that I would come here because it was a peaceful place to me. I nodded again and smiled it does seem like a very beautiful and peaceful place out here. He turned around and grabbed my bag and handed it to me. "Is this yours" he said. "Um yes it is thank you". "That's okay." He looked abit uncomfortable for a moment and then said "do you know where you live I could take you home or you could come stay with me if you want." I blushed and whispered shyly "um... I sort of don't have a home or anything so if it is absolutely okay with you I would like to stay with you, but I don't want to intrude or anything so I can go to a hotel or something like that" he smiled a huge smile and said you won't be intruding there is plenty of space at my house you can stay with me" I smiled and nodded. We started walking out of the forest I only had a slight headache. It took me around 5 minutes to actually realise and take in the fact that I had successfully left heaven and now I'm free I did it! Once we were out of the forest I saw what looked like a car but it was like our cars they were all glass except for the wheels and engines, I had never drove a car before this car was small and silver it shined like it was brand-new it looked abit expensive. It had a sign that said Volvo on the back it looked like it was fast, very fast. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger side door and motioned with his left hand for me to get in I walked forward and sat in he looked at me smiled a beautiful crooked smile and close the door I put my seat belt on and looked in front of me and then I saw a mirror. Looked prettier than before mouth was still slightly thin but thick at the same time but still small and beautifully pink, my eye lashes seemed longer and they defiantly looked blacked and slightly thicker, my eyebrows were neater as well, my eyes were browner and seemed to be brighter than before and my skin was a light olive, I don't know why these things have changed but they had and to be honest I could not complain.

Damon then got in the car and we were off. We were driving past a big place when I saw a sign and it said the airport, when Damon said "so what high school have you been going to? I blushed and hoped he didn't see and replied in a low voice "I haven't been able to go to school" he frowned abit but then smiled and said "you no Darcy lee high school starts in two weeks and if you want I can get you in, I go there myself" I smiled and answered "that would be very nice of you, thanks". He shrugged. "So what is your family like?" "well to be perfectly honest my family is rich but it is also horrible, they never give me a say in anything, they treat me like a child and the worst thing is that I have to marry who they say" "wow do they really force you to marry whoever they want?" yes I was to be married in two days to a man named Jacob Blackson he was so mean to me" when he gave me the engagement ring he bruised my whole hand because he grabbed it so tightly" I looked at my left hand and there were still yellowy bruises on there that shaped a hand around my wrist. I showed him and for a second he looked slightly like he was going to kill something it almost scared me, but he slowly calmed down. I put my hand down and then looked through the front window we were heading onto a dirt road that had beautiful green trees along it. About ten minutes later I could slightly see the shape of a very large house. Even from here it looked beautiful. A couple minutes later Damon stopped the car and got out and ran to my door to open it for me. I smiled when he did what a gentlemen! I got out of the car and heard the door close behind me with a loud Click! Then he was beside me but all I could do was stare at the house it was beautiful, it looked to be about three or four stories high, most of the house looked to be glass, what wasn't glass was a beautiful light coloured timber, I could only see the front of the house so I wondered what the back looked like. there was a long white concrete path that led to the front door on either side of the pavement there was big rocks that seemed to the house so well, the grass was a perfect green all the same length. We were surrounded by forest, it was absolutely amazing. I looked at him and said "wow", he smiled my favourite crooked smile and said "yes wow". Wait a minute did I just say or should I say think that that was my favourite smile? What was wrong with me? I was scolding myself when he whispered "shall we" I smiled and he led me into the house. As soon as I walked in I noticed that it smelt like strawberries, the walls were white, and there was big canvas with a painting of a big forest on it. When I looked back at Damon he was quietly chuckling, I then realised that I must look like a gapping fish. I blushed and rearranged my features into a smile. He then put out his hand and I took it and him lead me up the first set of stairs, which led into a massive room that I thought must be the living room. "This is the living room" I smiled and said "it's stunning". The room had two massive white couches, a bookshelf on the whole back wall that was full of books, the floor was still the same timber but there was a nice white rug in the middle of the couches there was a black coffee table right in the middle of the rug. There was a massive flat screen television, and there was a Nintendo Wii and an Xbox 360, in heaven there were Xbox 9000's and the Nintendo Wii 98 the ones here are really old compared to heaven, so was the TV ours were just screens and could float on their own and they were voice controlled. Once we were done looking through the whole house we came to the last room. He turned to me when we were at the closed door and he was blushing. "well this is my room its a little messy" I nodded and said its fine". He nodded and opened the door. Inside the room was massive half of it was glass like the rest of the rooms and half was white, the floor was again timber. The wall on the right had a massive bookshelf sort of thing that was actually built into the wall; it was full of music and books. There was a massive bed right in the middle of the massive bookshelf it had red sheets a white dunner cover and black and silver pillows. It looked so comfy I just wanted to jump on it and fall asleep, Damon must have noticed because he smiled and said "go ahead jump on it I don't care if it gets messy" he smiled and chuckled as I ran and jumped on the bed my back hitting the mattress first it was so comfy I was in the middle of thinking about how happy I was already feeling in my new home when the mattress moved beside me and I looked to my left to see Damon laying there about a foot away smiling back at me. I chuckled and he looked in awe so I blushed and grabbed a pillow that was next to my head and hit him with it. He grabbed it out of my hand and hit me back with it and then it turned into a full on pillow fight, it felt like we had only been playing for five minutes but then we both realised that it was getting really dark I looked at my watch and t said eight o'clock. We had been playing for a while. I smiled to myself thinking about how happy id been already more happy then I have been in all my sixteen years, it already felt like home. I then realised that Damon was gone and I was about to panic until I smelt a delicious smell coming from down stairs and realised that it was ravioli, I went down stairs and saw him cooking on the stove. It felt weird, in heaven the men never cooked or cleaned all they did was fight Lucifer, but although it felt weird it felt cool as well to be able to sit back and have a man cook for me instead of the other way around. He was about to put the ravioli on the plate when he realised me standing in the door way to the kitchen he shyly smiled and blushed a slight pink and said "I hope you like ravioli" I smiled at him and said "I love ravioli" he smirked, probably to himself I thought. As we sat in the massive dining room we ate in complete silence but it wasn't awkward it was a nice silence until he broke it "I'll have to get some more clothes for you we can go shopping tomorrow and tonight you can wear some of my clothes whilst we wash your dress" I smiled "thank you that would be very nice" "okay then it's a plan" he replied. We sat the rest of dinner in more silence. Once we had finished Damon took my plate and said "wait hear" I simply nodded and put my hands in my lap. He smiled and walked out of the room. When he came back in he was holding two plates they both had a piece of chocolate cake that had a dollop of vanilla I presumed ice cream on the side the icing was a light brown there was a small silver spoon on the right of each plate. It looked beautifully delicious. After I finished eating the delicious desert he again grabbed my plate and turned to leave when I called "wait… do you want some help in the kitchen" he turned arounded and smirked "no ill be fine" "are you sure" I replied with concern he smiled a beautiful crooked smile and said "yeah im fine".


	2. VERY IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! I KNOW THAT THIS FANFIC HAD TERRIBLE PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING I WILL BE REDOING ALL MY STORIES TO FIX THEM UP. BUT I WILL BE DOING THIS ON MY NEW ACCOUNT WHICH IS (edward4eva12345) PLEASE GO THERE TO READ AGAIN I HAVE NOT YET PUT THEM UP BUT I HAVE PUT TWO OTHER STORIES UP THAT ARE PUNCTUATED! THANK YOU!**


End file.
